Dimensions
by xAmuxIkutox
Summary: Ichigo finds some toy on her way home she takes it to lettuce and then something happened what happened? read and find out. with some K/I, P/L and maybe some P/T. Please read my profile so you can know why I wont be able to wright storys for now.
1. The Toy Thingy and Dimension

**Well I don't know where this came from. **

**I don't one tmm.**

* * *

chapter one: The Toy Thingy/Dimension

Ichigo was coming home from work when when found a toy (that looked like a green masha) with a note on it'_ did some one lose this?' _She wonder.

_To anyone finds, go home and think about going somewhere/or to someone._(in the place I made up)

_'Should I take it home or go to Lettuce's?' _When she Finley decided to go to Lettuce. On her way there she bumped in to Lettuce. "Sorry." "It's ok Lettuce. Oh Lettuce I need to tell you something." Ichigo said. "What Ichigo-san?" asked Lettuce. "Let's go to my house first." answered Ichigo." O-k" Lettuce said.

When they got there they went to her room. "Here Lettuce read this." Ichigo said, handing her the note. When Lettuce finished reading the note she asked "So... you want to try it Ichigo-san?" "Yes Lettuce." Then Ichigo held the toy (Help me think of a name for it please) in front of her then though about going to the park. There was a 'poof' then Ichigo was gone, with the toy and a Doll that looks like her there. _'Well I might as well go to Ichigo-san' _Thought Lettuce then with another 'poof' she was gone.

(the Dimension)

Ichigo appeared in a peril like universe.(it's real close but there's no clones and there might be dragons and ether creachers around with magic and a surprise) She looked around and found that the benches are flouting._'ok?'_ Then out of no where Lettuce appeared. "Lettuce do you know where we are?" Ichigo asked. "No, sorry Ichigo-san." Lettuce answered. Then Ichigo and Lettuce found a Red and light green masha. (same as the green one) with a new note on it, It said...

* * *

**Well what do you think? Random? and I need some ideas for Dose Ichigo Love Kisshu or Not.**


	2. Mashas and Dimensional power

cp.2 Mashas and Dimensional power

_Then Ichigo and Lettuce found a Red and light green Masha, with a new note on it, It said.._

* * *

_Here you get magical powers. The Mashas you get can: Talk to ether Mashas in this dimension and your dimension, help when needed, get you out of here, and show you what abilities you got._(this may be like Pokemon but Idk)

"Abilities?" Ichigo asked." Abilities!Abilities!" The red Masha said."What are your names?" Lettuce asked the Mashas "Razuberi!(razuberi means Raspberry)" the Red one said. " Jasmine!" the light Green one said."Ok Razuberi, What abilities do I have?" Ichigo asked. " Razuberi spit out a list then landed on Ichigo's shoulder, same with Jasmine but on Lettuce's." Let see what I got." Ichigo said then went to read the list. "I got the ability to:fly, teleport,( like the aliens) Mew power, inviolability for me and everybody i want to, and some to discover."(same for Lettuce)

"Should we go show everyone or explore Lettuce?" asked Ichigo." We should explore to make sure it's safe here Ichigo-san." Lettuce answered then a new girl appeared she had pink and light purple hair and Pink eyes with a Pink t-shirt and a purple skirt on. "oh, Hi! My name is Wings."The girl, Wings said "Hi my name is Ichigo and this is Lettuce." Ichigo said ." H-hi" Lettuce said."oh from Tokyo mew mew?" Wings asked. "How did you know?" Ichigo asked. "I'm a mew." Wings answered."Really? can we see your mew form?" asked Lettuce a little less shy. Wings nods then shouts."MEW MEW COTTON CANDY METAMORPHOSIS!" Then a mew was there that looked like Ichigo but with light purple on her and had pink and light purple ears , tail a pink eye and a light purple one. "oh I for got, Ichigo I'm your lost twin sister." "WHAT!? I never new I had a SISTER!" Ichigo said/shouted. "Yep, see?"Wings said while handing her a Pitcher of her and Ichigo "Wow, want to go home with me to see if your right?" Ichigo asked. "Sure!" (kinda hyper like Pudding) Wings said while detranceform."Rainbow!" she called, then a pink and light purple Masha appeared"Oh wait, Can I bring my team? Wings asked."Sure" answered Ichigo. "Ok" Wings said then asked Rainbow to bring Angel, Halloween, Rose, and Selena.

After awhile they appeared." Hi Angel, Halloween, Rose, Selena. Lettuce meet Halloween your twin." Wings said. Angel looked like Mint but she had purple on with purple buns and eyes( in mew form light purple wings and tail) Halloween looked look like Lettuce but orange and black with orange hair with black bangs with one eye black and the other orange. Rose Looked like Pudding but with light pink and yellow with a light pink eye and a yellow one( in mew form her ears, tail and gloves are light pink)Selena look like Zakuro but had dark pink on and dark pink eyes.(I jest said my team)"Hi" Halloween said."Hi" Lettuce said."Everyone we are going to find your twin." Wings said." Wings, is Angel bossy and never work?" Ichigo whispered. "Yes, Mint dose the same?" Wings asked. "Yes." Ichigo said. " Ok, lets go. Ichigo, Lettuce hold Razuberi and jasmine in front of you and go to Ichigo house then we will come,ok?" Wings said. Lettuce and Ichigo nodes and did so diapered. Then they called for Rainbow,Sea (Angel's, Blue and Purple),Hollow( Halloween's, orange and black),Rosy(Rose's, Pink),Kairy(Selena's, Purple and dark pink ) and did the same.

* * *

**Wings: The next chapter will be a Ichigo's house and I get to meet Kisshu(fan-girl swqeal) But he's Ichigo's**

**Ichigo: Is not, take him! please!**

**Kisshu: She Is cute but I like Ichigo.**

**Wings: There's your answer.**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO!(shortened)**

**Kisshu: R/R please.**


	3. Ichigo

**Kisshu: Back so soon?**

**Wings: I can't help it Is so good.(And I want to meet you, MINE!)**

**Taruto: Another Hag**

**Wings: You want Pudding?**

**Taruto: Yes...I mean no...**

**Kisshu: you finely confessed.**

**Wings: Look there's Pudding.**

**Taruto: Where?**

**Kisshu:(whispers) good one.**

**Wings: thanks. ^.^ i don't own tmm**

* * *

cp.3 Ichigo's house/Kisshu!

Ichigo and Lettuce appeared, they called up the Mews then Wings, Angel, Halloween, Rose, and Selena appeared then the bell rang "I'll get is you get your mom" Lettuce said. Ichigo nodes, Lettuce went to get the mews and Ichigo went to her mom.

"Mom can I show you some thing?" Ichigo asked her mom."Sure, honey." Sakuro said.(I think that's her name)Then went up stairs to find all the mews(Pudding hugging Rose, Mint Angel talking about tea( Ichigo and Wings:Can you live with out it? Mint and Angel: No!) Zakuro and Selena talking about modeling) and Wings."W-W-Wings I thought you were dead." Sakuro said."Nope, in a diffident dimension."Wings said." And we are all mews. Please don't tell anyone." Ichigo said. Then Masha said"Alien!Alien! Park!Park!" "Bye mom." Wings and Ichigo said at the same time, transform then left with the others.

When they got to the park the found Kisshu.

(Kisshu's POV)

_'TWO ICHIGOS!'_ I thought.

(Normal POV)

"KISSHU!"Wings said jumping to hug Kisshu.(Angel:poor Kisshu, when she was not watching over Ichigo its Kisshu)"Uhh...Ichigo who is she?" Kisshu asked." This is Wings, my sister." Ichigo said." Ichigo why don't you like Kisshu?" Wings asked." He's a perv." Ichigo answered." Fine, Kisshu's mine." Wings said letting go of him but flouting next to him(yes i'm part alien)."NO!" Yelled Ichigo. By now everyone was shocked even Zakuro, Selena, Pai (was here with Taruto) and Taruto.(being hugged by Rose and Pudding, Who are now fighting of who he belongs to)

"Why? Do you love him?" Wings asked teasingly.(With kisshu to much)"...maybe..." Ichigo said so quiet that only Wing and Kisshu can hear."Y-You do?"Kisshu asked."Good now dump that Baka,or better come on Kisshu." Wings said disappearing with Kisshu."Owell he is now dead."

(Wing POV)

Me and Kisshu appear out side of his house as he walks out."Here's the plan I'll look like Ichigo dump then you kidnap him then kill him." I told him, he nods then I turn in to Ichigo and run to him."I'm sorry Ba-Masaya but it's over I found someone else." Wings i mean Ichigo said. Then Kisshu came out of no where and garbed him." Ok lets go." Kisshu said. Then they teleported to a clearing in the park and stabbed him."There done." Then went back to the others.

* * *

**Everyone:HE'S DEAD!**

**Kisshu: Finley.**

**Wings: PARTY!**

**(snap fingers now it's a party room)**

**Wings: lets dance(turns on music with was witch docker)**

***Everyone is laughing at the dances they did for the song***

**Ichigo went crazy**

**Kisshu joined her **

**I went to watch with Taruto and Pudding (who are rolling on the floor)**

**Everyone else went random.**

**Ichigo: ...Read...**

**Taruto: ... and...**

**Kisshu: ... review... **


	4. Dimensional Trouble

**Wings: I'm back.**

**Kisshu: Yay, now I get to see what happens with me and Ichigo, hay why is she mad?**

**Wings: Because I get to be with you.**

**Ichigo: *gets really mad***

**Wings: Just kidding.**

**Kisshu: *Kisses Ichigo***

**Wings: Well, Pai say it.**

**Pai: No.**

**Wings: You want me to tell Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: *stops* Tell me what?**

**Pai: Nothing. Mew Wings Dose not own tmm.**

**Wings: fine I wont tell Kisshu(yet).**

cp.4 dimensional trouble

Wings and Kisshu teleport back."Ichigo can we show Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto the dimension?" Wings asked. "Sure, be right back." Ichigo came back with the Mashas and handed them out then and gave the green one to Pai."Wings, you and your team go on i'll teach them how, ok ?"Ichigo said. Wings nodes and diapers. "Ok let's start with Pai, Lettuce go to the park and i'll send Pai ok?" Ichigo said. "Ok" Lettuce said then diapered. But little that they know someone was spying on them.

(Ryou's POV)

_'How dare they trust the aliens, there nothing but pure evil.'_ I thought_' They want you to trust them, then they destroy you, and Kisshu, Ichigo is mine.'_

(Normal POV)

Pai learned how then left to Lettuce."Ok everyone go to your twin, Taruto go to Pudding, and I'll Show Kisshu ." Ichigo said as they all left."ok Kisshu, you know what to do?"Ichigo asked "Yes" Kisshu answered."Good, when I diaper you go to me, ok?" Ichigo said, Kisshu nods then Ichigo diapered, then Kisshu held the Green Masha in front of him then diapered.

(With Lettuce when Pai came)(Wings and everyone else is in a different part of the park)

Lettuce was siting on a flouting bench, then Pai came."Pai-san, up here." Lettuce said. Then Pai flew up to the bench and sat next to her, that made Lettuce blush, then a purple Masha came and landed on Pai's shoulder." Whats your name?" Lettuce asked the purple Masha "Pie! Pie!" The Masha Pie said.(Pai: Why pie? Wings: Would you like Dren or maybe Sardon better ? Pai: fine)

(In a tree near by)

Ichigo appeared and Kisshu not fare after." Inviolability" Ichigo whispered making her and Kisshu inadvisable." Get out your Masha." Ichigo said. "Ok ...umm... do you know it's name?" Kisshu asked then a forest green Masha appeared and said."Kish!Kish!" Kisshu grunted." I hate that name" Kisshu said."SHHHH!We may be inadvisable but they can still hear us." Ichigo said. That shut Kisshu and Kish up very quickly. Then Taruto appeared. Ichigo sighed" Inviolability" "Now I can see you two" Taruto said. "So Runt what is your Mashas name?"Ichigo asked."Tart" Taruto said. Before anyone can laugh Ichigo said "Mute" and made it so no one can hear them, then Ichigo and Kisshu went in to a laughing fit and nearly fell out of the tree." Hey! it's not as bad as Pai, his Masha is named Pie." Taruto giggled, that made Kisshu and Ichigo fall out of the tree laughing.

(Back with Lettuce and Pai)

When Kisshu, Ichigo and Taruto fell out(Taruto was afraid of being seen, when not with Ichigo) of the tree, Lettuce and Pai are waiting on everyone else, then a big "thunk" "What was that?" Lettuce said, looking at the bush that they fell in"Must have been a bird, are they even birds here?" Pai said. "Should we go look?" Lettuce asked. Pai nodded and goes to the bush _'Please Inviolability don't ware off'_ Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto thought. When Pai got there he saw nothing, but a baby dragon_ 'Wait a baby dragon?'_ Pai thought. then heard someone teleport but there's no one but Lettuce was there.

Then a dagger was going to hit Lettuce if Lettuce did not teleport next to Pai. Pai looked at who thrown it, it was...

**Wings:who was it, well you might arty know, but if you don't it is...**

**Ichigo: Next week**

**Kisshu: Read and Review**


	5. Kidnapping

**Wings: I would have been back last night but something popped up.**

**Ichigo: ok if you want to know who was in the tree, you have to read( hint hint one of kisshuismylife's most hated)**

**Ryou: Why am I here?**

**Wings: you'll see. (Evil smile)**

** Chapter 5: Kidnapping**

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Taruto teleported back in the tree that they were hiding in.

(In a different tree)

_' Where is she. When I teleported in this dimension, I fell in a tree and got a Masha called nerd.'_ Ryou thought, trying to find Ichigo. But instead found Lettuce._' The new mews must have done something to all of them' _He thought, then jumped out of the tree.

(Back with Kisshu, Ichigo and Taruto)

When teleported, Ryou jumped out of a tree, then pushed Pai away from Lettuce."We need to help them." Taruto said, then a bolt of lightning hit Ryou."Or just watch." Ichigo said, poofing in popcorn, then everyone watch Ryou get shocked by lightning." Lets go help." Kisshu said, then the spells came off and hey jumped off the tree, then attack Ryou.

Lettuce and Ichigo are sitting on a bench watching the show while eating popcorn, then a figure appeared and kidnapped them, leaving a note.

(after a long battle Ryou died)

"Finley, We Killed him." Cheered Kisshu and Taruto." Hey, Where's Ichigo and Lettuce." Kisshu asked. "Weren't they on the bench?" Pai asked, then they went to look at the bench and found a note.

_I got Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Wings, Halloween, and Rose. Go to your planet in this dimension to save them._

_"_We need to tell the others" Taruto said." No need, we are right here." Zakuro said." Then lets go save Ichigo and the others." Kisshu said, then they went to find there ship on this ward place.

**All the ones that got kidnapped: HELP!**

**Ichigo: How did he survive?! **

**Wings: Who survived? Find out next time next time.**

**Kisshu: While you wait, Read and Review. **


	6. ICHIGO!

**Wings: I think I'm reading to many stories from kisshuismylife.**

**Ichigo: You think?**

**Wings: Her stories are way to good.**

**Kisshu: Girls can we get on with the story, I want to save Ichigo.**

**Wings: Fine.**

chapter 6 ICHIGO!

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto finely found there ship in this dimension, and went to find there planet. When they finely found it they landed and went to find the girls, witch wasn't to hard, when they got off of the ship there were guards there to take them.

When they got to the girls they saw them have hats that are hooked up to a maschine." Don't attack or I'll Kill them." A dark vice said."Deep Blue, how did you survive?" Asked/hissed Kisshu." None of your business." Deep Baka said." What do you want Deep Blue?" Asked Pai. "I want to kill you, but I only Know one way." Deep Baka said, walking to Ichigo and wakes her up. "Where am I" Ichigo asked." In my castle" Deep Baka answered. Now Ichigo was scared, not only was she in a castle but was also hooked up.

"Are you going to let them free?" Kisshu asked."No, I said if you wanted to see them. Now I'm going to brainwash them, starting with Ichigo."Deep Baka said smirking."Any last words?" Deep Baka asked." I love you Kisshu." Ichigo said, then Deep Baka polled a switch and her eyes went blank.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled, as Deep Baka unhooked her and got no response." Go kill him." Deep Baka ordered. Ichigo summed a blade, and went to attack Kisshu." Ichigo don't give in." Kisshu said, dogging anther attack."No use she is completely under my power." Deep Baka said. Then Kisshu got an Idea a stupid one but may be the only choice. The next time Ichigo attacked Kisshu, he took it, taking a blade in to this stomach, then Kissed her. Ichigo's eyes went back to normal then scared, then she toke the blade out and made it diapered. "Kisshu." Ichigo whispered just as Deep Baka ordered her to go kill Pai."No." Ichigo said to Deep Baka as Pai and Taruto freed the girls."I'm not going to kill anyone else." Ichigo said putting Kisshu down, then turned to Deep Baka." You made me kill him,, that's not happening again." Ichigo said resuming her blade, and killed Deep Baka leaving him in a pile of dust.

When he was dead Ichigo cried next to Kisshu. Then she got an idea and thought _' He should be alive not me'_ then put her and on Kisshu, and not a second later Kisshu began to stir as Ichigo fell. Kisshu opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Ichigo right next to him. Kisshu sat up, then shuck her." I'm sorry Kisshu, but she's gone." Pai said." She can't." Kisshu whispered, then started cry. Then Pai saw the dust glow, and went to it." Kisshu, I found some mew aqua." Pai said, then Kisshu looked up hopeful. Pai gave the aqua to Kisshu, who put it in Ichigo. Ichigo began to stir, and woke up, and then hugged Kisshu.


	7. New House and Reunion

**Wings: Sorry I didn't get this done earlier.**

**Ichigo: It wasn't your fought you were sick.**

**Wings: Yeah, well here it is. ^^**

New house/Reunion

When Ichigo was done hugging the life out of Kisshu, they got off of the dimension, alien planet, and back to the other dimension planet."Should we go back to are dimension?" Lettuce asked."Yeah, my parents must be worried." Ichigo said. They all teleport to there dimension. When they reappeared at the cafe, to see it closed, they looked around and found a note.

_Dear Mews, the police found out about the mew project, apparently someone was listening to you and Mrs. Momomiya talk. The cafe was shut down, the basement is empty, and when they find Ryou he will be in jail for 10 years. I manged to get some stuff out of the cafe before it closed, go to the abandoned house that's not far from the cafe, the stuff for you, your twin, and the aliens is there._

_"_We've been found out." Lettuce said."We should go the the abandoned house and get the stuff." Mint said." Ok, Let's go."Ichigo said. They went to the house, it was almost as big as Mints house! When they went inside,"We should split up." Wings said. Everyone nodded.

Here are the groups:

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Wings

Pudding, Rose, and Taruto

Pai, Lettuce, and Halloween

Mint, Angel, Zakuro, and Selena

(With K, I and W)

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Wings look in the first hallway. They looked in every room, until the found a room marked _' Ichigo and Wing's Room'_ . They looked at each other and went in, it was a pink and light purple room, with a pink bed and a pink and purple one."Hey Ichigo, doesn't this look familiar?" Wings asked." Yeah" Ichigo said looking around, and spotted pitchers of Kisshu on the pink side of the room.

Kisshu was waiting outside the room when he spots a room marked _'Kisshu'. _He walks over to it and opens the door. The room was dark green with a dark green bed and on the wall with pitchers of Ichigo on it. _'Where have I seen this be for?' _He thought, Then Ichigo, Wings and Kisshu remembered everything about this place, including how they were separated.

(Flashback)

_Ichigo, Kisshu, and Wings were playing as a little kids in the house, when Wings was sucked it to a portal and Kisshu was Taken away. Ichigo tried so hared to get them back, but got knocked out and was taken as well. That's when Ichigo first fell in love with Kisshu, and Kisshu for Ichigo._

(End of flashback) (Same for everyone else but Mint, Angel, Zakuro, and Selena)

Ichigo, and Wings were hugging, and after that Ichigo went to Kisshu's room and Kissed a surprised Kisshu.

**Wings: That's all I can think of right now so please.**

**Ichigo: Read and Review.**


	8. Need New Cyniclons

**Wings: Sorry I haven't done anything in awhile, but I need a evil Cyniclon, and three good Cyniclons (boy or girl).**

Good or evil:

Name:

Boy or Girl:

What he/her looks like:

Weapon:

Abilities:

Siblings(optional):

What the bedroom looks like (only good Cyniclons):

**Wings:That's all I can think of. Please PM, or Review me any ideas for new Cyniclons. ^^**


End file.
